Conventionally, as this type of mobile communication terminal, a mobile phone is known that is capable of executing an application program written in a platform-independent, object-oriented programming language such as JAVA (registered trademark) (see patent document 1, for example). In such a mobile phone, a user downloads his/her desired application program from a server in a mobile communication network and registers the application program on the mobile phone. By the user starting and executing the registered application program, the user can execute various functions on the mobile phone. The functions of the mobile phone by execution of an application program include an image conversion function to horizontally or vertically flip an image displayed on a display and rotate the image in units of 90 degrees according to the contents of an image conversion designation by the application program in execution.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347867
However, in the aforementioned conventional mobile communication terminal, the image conversions that can be executed by designation by an application program are of three types of horizontal image flipping, vertical image flipping, and an image rotation, and other image conversions cannot be carried out.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mobile communication terminal that can execute, by designation by an application program, novel image conversions that cannot be executed in the conventional mobile communication terminal.